


[Podfic] Form and Function

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: [Podfic] And Yet Here We Are [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: #GiveGeraltNiceThings2020, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Manicures & Pedicures, Multi, Nail Polish, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Yennefer and Jaskier's Relationship Status Is “In Cahoots With”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Geralt doesn't always take proper care of his hands. His lovers decide to help him with that.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: [Podfic] And Yet Here We Are [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648564
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	[Podfic] Form and Function

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Form and Function](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619728) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress). 



> I was reading along quite happily until I was hit with sudden gender-adjacent feels at Geralt's reaction to the nail polish and immediately had to run home from work to record this. 
> 
> I really wanted the cover to feel like that kind of early 2000s chain mail-style picture with a soft, loving quote on it you still get from your aunt or grandma over whatsapp. xD
> 
> Also on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/200626.html), [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/190916379543/fandom-the-witcher-pairing-geralt-z) (exclusively here! Hear the original version that has me saying "moisturation" in the first sentence!), and [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/formandfunctionchantresssylvaine).

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click to stream):  
[mp3](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Witcher/wiedz_formandfunction_chantress_sylvaine.mp3) (5.5 MB | 0:11:57)  
[m4b](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Witcher/wiedz_formandfunction_chantress_sylvaine.m4b) (6.0 MB | 0:11:57)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
